Unexpected Love
by Aninhah8
Summary: Alice era a jovem e doce melhor amiga da irmã de Jasper. Ele era um médico renomado, ela uma estudante. Ele já tinha passado dos 30, ela ainda não tinha 20. O amor seria mais forte do que o que os outros pensam?


**N/A: **Olá, pessoal! Estou de volta com mais uma história para vocês! Essa não tem nada a ver com Love so Right, e espero que vocês gostem dessa nova tanto quanto da anterior!

Aproveitem e me digam o que acham!

**X-X-X**

Eram sete horas e meia de uma manhã de Sábado em Dallas, Texas, quando Alice Cullen ouviu o barulho irritante do seu celular tocando.

-Ah, não! – resmungou ela enquanto tateava a cômoda ao seu lado procurando pelo celular. – Alô... – respondeu meio dormindo.

-Alicinha! – falou a voz doce de sua melhor amiga Rosalie do outro lado da linha – Eu te acordei, não foi?

-Eu ainda estou dormindo. – respondeu.

-Dormir é um desperdício de tempo. – declarou Rose sua frase favorita.

-Sério, Rose, eu estou morrendo de sono, fala logo!

-OK, estressadinha. Meu irmão voltou e meus pais querem fazer um almoço aqui em casa e querem que você venha também.

-Quando é o almoço? – perguntou Alice.

-Hoje! Você vem, não é?

-Eu vou. Mas só porque você está pedindo. – respondeu Alice.

-Oba! Pode voltar a dormir agora. Beijinhos! – falou ela e desligou o telefone.

Alice voltou a dormir instantaneamente.

**X-X-X**

Alice acordou três horas mais tarde desesperada. Precisava tomar banho, lavar o cabelo, secar o cabelo, escolher sua roupa e ir até a casa de Rosalie.

Separou uma calça jeans, um suéter fino e uma sapatilha e foi correndo tomar banho.

Ela e Rosalie se conheceram quando Alice entrou na faculdade. Ela tinha dúvidas se realmente queria fazer o curso de Economia e o diretor sugeriu que ela conversasse com uma simpática garota que concluiria o curso naquele ano: Rosalie. Foi amizade à primeira vista. Elas se tornaram inseparáveis desde aquele dia.

Quando Alice desceu as escadas da casa, encontrou sua mãe, Esme lendo algum livro.

-Oi, mãe. – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe.

-Oi, meu amor.

-Cadê o pai? – perguntou ela.

-Seu pai precisou ir até a construtora resolver alguns problemas com os fornecedores.

-Ele podia ter me chamado se precisasse.

-Ele queria deixar você descansar, querida.

Os pais de Alice eram donos de uma renomada construtora. O ramo deles era principalmente a construção de fábricas de médio e grande porte. Ela teve uma vida muito confortável, com direito à excelentes escolas e viagens internacionais, mas nem se comparava com a fortuna dos pais de Rosalie, que eram donos de uma empresa petrolífera.

Alice sempre soube que gostaria de administrar a empresa da família, o que era o sonho do seu pai. Desde pequena adorava ir escolher terrenos e ir ao escritório do pai. A faculdade de Economia permitia que ela expandisse ainda mais seus conhecimentos.

-Você vai na casa da Rose? – perguntou Esme.

-Vou. Ela me convidou para um almoço.

-Que legal. Mande um abraço aos pais dela por mim.

-Pode deixar. Manda um beijo pro pai e diz que eu volto cedo.

-Digo sim.

Alice pegou as chaves do carro e dirigiu até a casa de Rosalie.

**X-X-X**

-Alice, que bom que você veio! – disse Silvia, a mãe de Rosalie. Apesar de ter mais de cinquenta anos, ela ainda era muito bonita e parecia ser muito mais jovem do que realmente era.

Philip, o pai dela, estava em algum país da Europa negociando a exportação do petróleo.

-Obrigada pelo convite, dona Silvia.

Rosalie desceu correndo as escadas e foi abraçar a amiga.

-Ali, desculpa por ter te acordado tão cedo. Mas eu queria garantir que você não teria outro compromisso.

-Não tem problema.

-O Jasper está tomando banho e já vai descer. Eu estou muito ansiosa para você conhecer ele. – disse quase pulando.

O irmão de Rosalie era médico e passou vários anos na Alemanha fazendo especializações e cursos.

Rosalie tinha contado à amiga que ele queria voltar aos Estados Unidos depois do fim de um longo noivado, mas precisava primeiro terminar um curso. Ela nunca entrava em detalhes sobre esse assunto, o que levou Alice a crer que a ex-noiva de Jasper não agradava a família dele.

-Você conseguiu terminar o trabalho sobre a globalização a tempo? – perguntou Rosalie enquanto puxava a amiga para sentarem-se em uma mesinha ao lado da piscina.

-Consegui. E ainda tirei 10. – comemorou Alice.

-Ah, você é demais.

-Com licença? – disse uma voz grave atrás delas.

Alice virou-se e viu um belo homem, com ombros largos, braços torneados e as feições de um anjo, muito parecido com Rosalie.

-Jasper, deixa eu apresentar você à Alice. – adiantou-se Rose.

-Olá, Alice. Eu ouvi muito sobre você. – falou ele e inclinou-se para dar um beijo no rosto dela.

-Eu também ouvi muito sobre você, Jasper. – respondeu ela.

_Ele é lindo_, pensou ela.

-Ah, eu nem acredito que vocês dois finalmente se conheceram! – exclamou Rosalie. – Eu estou MUITO feliz.

-Rosalie, pode me ajudar um pouco? – chamou Silvia.

-Sim, mãe, já vou. – respondeu – Por que vocês dois não se sentam e conversam? Eu já volto. – sugeriu ela.

-Sério, Rosalie falava de você a cada segundo quando conversávamos. Ela sentia muito a sua falta. – comentou Alice.

-Ela também falava muito de você. Eu fiquei muito feliz que ela tinha encontrado uma amiga verdadeira. Muitas pessoas já se aproximaram dela por interesse e quando ela me contou o quanto vocês se davam bem e como você deixava ela contente, eu fiquei muito feliz. – respondeu ele.

-Eu adoro a sua irmã! Ela está sempre contente, parece até uma criança.

-É mesmo. Mas você parece ser mais nova do que a Rose. – disse ele.

-Eu sou 5 anos mais nova do que ela. Tenho 19 anos. – falou Alice.

-Você é bem madura para uma garota de 19 anos.

-Meu pai brinca que eu nasci velha. – ela disse rindo.

Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele estava sorrindo, o que a deixou ruborizada.

-E como é morar na Alemanha? Eu visitei Berlin uma vez e me apaixonei pela cidade.

-Foram anos maravilhosos, mas é bom voltar. – respondeu sucintamente.

-Qual é sua especialidade mesmo? – perguntou Alice.

-Neurologia. Sou fascinado pelo Sistema Nervoso. – respondeu ele com um brilho nos olhos, o mesmo que ela tinha quando falava sobre a Construtora Delta.

-Você também é jovem para já ser um médico especialista. – comentou ela.

-Eu sou mais velho do que você imagina. Tenho 33 anos. – respondeu ele.

-Jura?

-Juro.

Nesse momento Rosalie voltou e sentou-se com eles.

-Então, Alice, eu não tenho o melhor irmão do mundo? – falou Rose.

-Seu irmão é muito querido. – respondeu Alice.

-E ele é um gato, não é? Se você visse o tanquinho dele...

-Chega, Srta. Rosalie. Isso é vergonhoso. – reclamou Jasper.

-Eu não disse nenhuma mentira. Qualquer garota que visse você sem camisa iria ficar sem fôlego. – retrucou Rosalie.

-Não liga pra ela. – disse Jasper a Alice. – Ela não sabe o que fala.

-Não se preocupe, eu já estou acostumada. – falou Alice em tom de brincadeira.

-Ei, eu estou aqui! – resmungou Rosalie, fingindo estar com raiva.

Os três conversaram e riram durante o resto da manhã e o almoço todo, como se fossem crianças.

-Eu preciso ir. – comentou Alice.

-Ah, fica mais! – reclamou Rosalie.

-Eu tenho que estudar. – argumentou ela.

-Você vai tirar 10 mesmo se não abrir o livro. – disse Rosalie.

-Vejo que você confia na minha inteligência muito mais do que eu. É sério, eu tenho que ir.

-Tudo bem. Mas então no fim de semana que vem você dorme aqui.

-Vou pensar no seu caso. – respondeu ela com uma piscadinha.

Alice deu um beijo no rosto de Jasper para se despedir.

-Espero te ver logo. Foi ótimo conversar com você. – falou Jasper.

-Com certeza. – respondeu Alice.

E ao ir em direção da porta, ela não pôde evitar olhar para trás para olhá-lo.

Ali era o começo de uma longa história...


End file.
